


It Happens Sometimes

by CrazyBucket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Nat has a crush, angsty, but light I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is having a bad day and Nat tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens Sometimes

Maria was getting ready to go to one of Stark’s parties, but no matter which outfit she chose it just didn’t seem to “work”. But to be fair the fault wasn’t in her clothes, they were okay, but Maria was having one of those days where she would just feel fugly. She is 100% sure there’s something wrong with your face, and bad hair day is the understatement of the century.

When she starts to create an excuse not to go, her doorbell rings, and she goes for the door with her dripping wet hair and only in underwear. To her surprise, it’s Natasha, looking even more stunning as usual in a black dress and heels.

“Nat?” She gives her a once over. "You look great."

“Hi. Thanks!" It's Nat's turn to give a once over. "Humm...You are not ready?”

“No, I was just…”

“You forgot.”

“What?”

“That we were going together. I mean, not together, together, but you know…” She sounds nervous, for no apparent reason. 

“Fuck, you’re right. Hum… I think I’m gonna be late…” Maria offers a small smile

“It’s ok.” Nat smiles back. “I’ll wait.”

“Since you are here, do you want to help me pick something to wear? I'm lost”

Because that was all Natasha needed really. To stay in a bedroom with the woman she has a huge crush on, who also happens to be the most unattainable human being on the planet, while the said woman is half naked. 

When Nat notices Maria is still waiting for a reply, she says quickly: “Yeah, of course.”

And they proceed to Hill’s bedroom. After trying four dresses and taking them off almost immediately, because they didn’t feel right, Maria is once again frustrated, and plunges to the bed, next to the redhead.

“You should go without me. Nothing is going as planned. Gee I can’t even dress myself.”

“Stop with this nonsense. You looked great in every single one of those dresses.”

“Now you are just trying to make me feel better.”

But the truth is Natasha did mean it. Her feelings towards Maria were getting out of hand and though she wanted to slap some sense into the woman, she chose a more indirect approach.

“No, I’m not. And besides, you are required to go, I really don’t think you can bail this one. Even Fury will be there.”

“I know.”

Natasha starts to go through Maria’s wardrobe, and picks a blue dress.

“What about this one?”

“We can try.”

She puts on the blue dress as looks at herself. In her opinion is not marvelous, but is definitely better than the others

“You look great.” Natasha gets up and stands behind her looking at Maria through the mirror. “I think this dress highlights your curves,it has a very nice cleavage and shows your shoulder muscles." - 'And makes me want you tear if off of you a hundred times more than usual', Nat thinks to herself. - "So, what do you say?”

“It’s Ok I guess.”

“Great. Now take it off so you can do your hair and makeup.”

The brunette does as she was told and goes to the bathroom to dry her hair, whilst Natasha waits for her sitting on the bed. 

A few moments pass and Nat hears some mumbling coming from the bathroom, and she goes to check it. She finds Maria complaining to herself. They lock eyes once again through the mirror.

“No makeup in this world is going to fix that.” She points at her face.

Natasha, no stranger to days when everything is out of place and you feel pretty much worthless, takes a few steps and settles behind Maria, then gently sets her hands to Hill’s shoulder, and says softly into her left ear, maintaining eye contact:

“You are so used to your own features, you don’t know how beautiful you look to a stranger.”*

There is such sincerity behind those words that Maria does not doubt the agent really means it, and she feels a lump in her throat, turning to face Nat:

“Thank you.” She smiles. “I needed that.”

“Anytime.” Natasha grabs Maria’s head and gently pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “I really don’t understand how someone as gorgeous as you could feel like this. But I guess I’ll feel better about myself when it eventually happens again, knowing even you feel like this sometimes.”

“Gorgeous? You are the one to say.” When Natasha is about to take her hand off, Maria holds her wrists. This is getting unbelievably intense to be a simple friendly exchange. “You know, I always wanted to do this.”

“What? Get emotional in a bathroom?” Natasha says, trying to avoid the thickness of the air around her and lowkey feeling butterfliesin her stomach.

“No, this.” Maria leans in to kiss Natasha. “Please stop me if I read this wrong.” She whispers mere an inch from the spy’s mouth.

But Natasha doesn’t stop her. She wanted this to happen for quite awhile now. So they kiss until the sound of a phone ringing brings them back. They smile at each other, and Maria feels like that bad day was light years away. Nat takes her phone to check what was going on, and Clint was just panicking that they were incredibly late. So Nat helps Maria get dressed, wearing the biggest grin on her face and they leave to the party, really together together as it turns out.

**Author's Note:**

> * I saw this sentence on Tumblr, via alunit, so props to him/her/they. I just thought it was incredibly romantic and decided to write something to go with it. It turned out a lot more angsty than I predicted tho.
> 
> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading.
> 
> Feel free to give kudos and/or comment.


End file.
